


Thank you... For Everything

by NWCountrygirl17



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Acceptance, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NWCountrygirl17/pseuds/NWCountrygirl17
Summary: Team avatar has grown and living there lives in a world after the hundred year war. then the day nobody wanted to come finally inevitably arrives. they must return to the Fire Nation to help and support Zuko in his darkest hour, they must all say goodbye to the Dragon of the West
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Izumi & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Thank you... For Everything

“Katara, Sokka I just got a message from Zuko,” Aang called out gliding over the Southern Water Tribe. “We need to go to the Fire Nation right now.”

“Weren’t we just there to see Zuko?” Sokka asked eyes still trained on sharpening his boomerang. “He’s getting kinda clingy isn’t he?”

“He needs us now more than ever,” Aang said, uncharacteristically seriously. “It’s Iroh, he’s dying.”

They made record time getting to the capital city of the Fire Nation, “Thank you for coming,” the Fire Lord said, greeting his closet friends when Appa landed. “He’s been asking for all of you, Toph is sitting with him now, so he isn’t alone.”

“How are you doing?”

“I don’t know,”

“We’re here for you buddy,” Sokka put a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to go through this alone,”

“Thank you,” Zuko gave a weak smile. “Katara, you’re the best healer I’ve ever known, could you try to make sure he’s not in pain?”

“Of course,” She embraced him. “I’ll do whatever I can.”

“Where’s Izumi?”

“Meditating,” Zuko averted his gaze as he led the avatar through the palace. “She’s hardly left his side for the last few weeks.”

“it’s good she’s taking time to steady herself,” as she grew Aang saw much of Zuko and Iroh in the young Fire Nation princess. “I know she loves him.”

“She considers him her grandfather,” Zuko said, wishing it was true. “I’ve done everything in my power to make sure Ozai is barely even a name to her.”

“Which is the best thing you could do for your daughter,”

“Hey, Twinkle Toes,” Toph met them with none of her usual bluster when they met outside the sick chamber. “Why is his answer to everything offering tea?”

“It always has been,” He shook his head exasperatedly. “Ever since I can remember, no matter where we were of what was going on there was always time for tea, a proverb, or a proverb about tea. After the North Pole when we were hiding in the Earth Kingdom and had nothing, he thought he found a rare bush to make some.”

“And how was it?”

“Well it was actually poison, which he drank” he explained the ridiculous situation. “That’s when we started passing ourselves off as refugees.”

“Zuko,” Katara appeared with Sokka in the doorway. “I’m sorry there’s not much that can be done, he’s not sick or hurt… it’s just time.”

“Not what you’d expect from the general who led the siege of Ba Sing Sei,” as Fire Lord he wouldn’t cry openly in front of most people, but the former members of Team Avatar were the exception.”Aang, it’s your turn,”

“No, I don’t want to intrude,”

“Don’t make me fire blast the Avatar, again,” Zuko pushed him. “Without him, I wouldn’t have ended up being your teacher at all.”

“Ok,” Aang bowed before walking in. “Iroh?” the room was a typically deep red dimly lit from candles around the room. “Iroh, can you hear me? It’s Aang.”

“Avatar Ang,” Iroh’s voice was weaker than it was before; he was lying in bed, but still looking cheerful and welcoming as ever. "You didn’t have to come all this way to see me.”

“It’s my honor to do it,” Aang said gently. “Toph said you wanted some tea.”

“On the table,” he pointed. “Will you help an old man sit up.”

“Of course,” Aang quickly bended the tea out of the pot and helped prop him up on pillows. “There, is that ok?”

“Yes, thank you,” Iroh grunted as he took a sip. “Ah, Zuko has never forgotten Ginseng tea is my favorite.”

“We all know how to make it the right way because of you,” Aang remembered when he offered to teach him when he was having trouble adjusting after the war. “We owe you so much.”

“I’m grateful for you young Aang,” Iroh reached out for him. “Thank you.”

“It’s the Avatar’s job to,”

“No, no, not for that,” He waved off. “For helping my nephew, for so long he was caught in the shadow of his father, you helped him on the path to his true destiny.”

“I didn’t do much,” Aang admitted he still regretted the doubt that Zuko had changed. “Zuko is who he is because of what you taught him.”

“You accepted him and believed he could be better,” Iroh’s voice grew shallow, “You helped him when I couldn’t. Zuko… Zuko.”

“Sokka, get Zuko now!” Aang shouted to the hallway, before turning back to the bed. “ It’s ok he’s going to be right here.”

“Zuko,”

“I’m here Uncle,” Zuko appeared in the doorway, by his side was a somber 13 year old girl with tears pooling in her eyes. “I’m here and so is Izumi.”

“I’ll be right outside,”

“Zumi, come here little tea leaf,” Iroh called her by the nickname he’d given her the day she was born. “Come here so I can see you.”

“Grandfather,” she said timidly as she obeyed his request, “May I hug you?”

“You have never had to ask for that,” Iroh opened his arms to her. “You, my sweet sweet girl.”

“I’m going to miss you grandfather,”

“Izumi I need you to make me a promise,” he lifted her chin up. “I need you to be strong and brave and look after your father for me, he can be a real handful. Can you do that?”

“I promise,” the girl pushed herself up to kiss his forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too,”

“Thank you,” Zuko whispered after Izumi had shuffled out of the room. “ I don’t know how to make this ok for her. I don’t know how I’m holding it together for myself.”

“You’ve grown so well my son,” Iroh covered Zuko’s hand as he kneeled by his bedside. “I am so, so proud of you.”

“You think I’m Lu Ten don’t you,” his voice broke. “Ba Sing Sei was a long time ago. We’re home in the Fire Nation.”

“No, Zuko,” he insisted. “I know where we are. You are in every part my son.”

“You have always been my father,” Zuko cried. “Please don’t leave me, I’m not ready to lose you.”

“You will never lose me,” Iroh cupped his face in his hands. “I will always be with you, my boy, my good, good young man.”

“You taught me well,” he said, he thought about everything that he was because his uncle had believed in him. He was a more masterful fire-bender, a merciful generous ruler or his people, a kind loving father to Izumi, and an honorable man.

He couldn’t say any more, instead, he repeated the words he’d heard as a child as they mourned his fallen cousin together. “Leaves from the vine, falling so slow. Like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam.”

“Little soldier boy, come marching home.” Iroh continued his voice getting quieter and slower. “My brave soldier boy.”

“Come marching home,” Zuko’s words hung in the air. He kept his breath controlled extinguishing every flame in the room but one candle. “Goodbye Uncle. Thank you, for everything.”

He didn’t know how long he sat in the silent dark room, the only sound his own heartbeat. In Zuko’s entire life he’d never felt so completely alone. He’d endured his father’s and sister’s neglect and abuse, his mother’s disappearance and even his own banishment with his head held high because he knew Uncle Iroh would always be there. From now on Uncle would only be the voice in his head urging him to do right.

“Did I ever tell you about what it was like after my mother died?” Sokka sat down on the empty stool beside him. “Probably not, I don’t like to talk about it around Katara.”

“Please Sokka, not right now.”

“No, it has to be right now,” He argued, his tone was more determined than usual so Zuko didn’t protest further. “After the raid nothing was the same, my mom was gone and I didn’t understand why, my dad left not long after that, and I had a sister that was just different she was harder. Nothing felt real for a long time.”

“So what did you do?” Zuko turned his gaze. “How did you keep going?”

“I thought bout my mother, and how she’d want me to take care of my sister.”

“I don’t think Azula is someone I can help,”

“No, but Izumi is,” it had been an adjustment watching the angry single-minded fire prince go from enemy to a kind of surrogate brother. It was even more amazing to see him become a father. “For that girl, the sun rises and sets on you. I know you have the weight of ruling on your shoulders, be good at being her dad and the rest will follow.”

“Everything I know about being a leader, being a father, I learned from him,” Zuko bowed his head. “My father was full of rage and hatred and violence since before I was born. For every terrible thing he did Uncle Iroh showed me compassion acceptance and love whether I thought I was worthy of it or not.”

“Then that's what you do next,” Sokka offered a hand as they both stood. “That’s what you tell your daughter, and honor your uncle by being the person he knew you could be,”

“Thank you Sokka,”

“Lord Zuko,” One of the fire sages met them in the corridor. “It’s time to prepare your uncle’s body for burial.”

“I understand,” Zuko agreed as he started walking, but then turned back to the sage. “I don’t want him buried in the family crypt.”

“But, my lord,”

“There’s a hill that overlooks the harbor.” His voice was authoritative to dissuade further questioning. “It's my uncle’s favorite place. I want him resting there.”

“Yes sir,”

“What?” he asked as they made their way through the palace and noticed Sokka was staring at him.

“You’re good at that,”

“I better be, I’ve got 3 generations of Fire Lords to make up for.”  
Zuko and Sokka found the others under the ember cherry tree in the courtyard. They looked at him when they approached and he gave a grieved nod of confirmation.”

“Dad?” Izumi asked as he collected her up in his arms. “Why did grandfather Iroh have to go?”

“Because he was ready,” Zuko answered pushing her messy hair out of her face. “Grandfather Iroh lived a long time, and he did a lot of things to be proud of, he knew he could leave because I had a brave smart girl to keep me right.”

“I’m going to miss him,”

“So am I,” He looked into his daughter's amber eyes. “Now I think it’s time for you to go to bed.”

“No, I want to spend time with everyone but fore they go back home,” she looked around to the rest of the group. “Please, dad?

“Your dad’s right, Izumi,” said Katara, she was used to having to partner with Zuko as the voice of reason. “We all have a few days before we really need to go back, we’ll be here in the morning.”

“Ok, Aunt Katara,” she looked from her to Aang. “You promise?”

“Avatar’s honor,” Aang said holding up a hand. A moment later his eyes and tattoos began to glow.

“Aang!”

“Dad what’s going on?”

“I’m not sure, stay close,” Zuko stepped in front of Izumi. “Katara, aren’t you the one who normally snaps him out of this?”

“I’ve come to speak to you Zuko, and Princess Izumi,” Aang had vanished, replaced with a tall much older Fire Nation Avatar. “My descendants.”

“Avatar Roku,” Zuko fell to his knees holding his daughter to shield her. The others all near-instantly bowed. “It’s an honor, what do you ask of us?”

“I ask nothing,” Roku said kneeling himself. “Zuko I know the Dragon of the West has left the mortal world, I know that you have worked for many years to heal the damage to the world, the Fire Nation, and your family. You’ve done well and I am proud.”

“Thank you,”

“Time is different in the spirit world. I see what was, what is, and what could be,” Roku nodded to Izumi. “Come here, child.”

“Dad?”

“It’s ok,” Zuko whispered. “He won’t hurt you.”

“Princess Izumi, one day the mantle of the nation will fall on you,” Roku placed one hand on her head and the other hand revealed the flame crown. “This was given to me in my lifetime by a fire prince, Now I return it to you, my great-great-granddaughter. Keep it and always remember you have the power to shape your own destiny.”

“This was meant to be worn by the crown prince,” Zuko said pulling her hair back into a quick topknot and placing the crown over it. “Or in this case, princess.”

“Wear it well Izumi,” Roku said before he was engulfed in flames and replaced with Aang a moment later. “What happened?”

“You turned into Avatar Roku,” Izumi said pointing to the crown. “He gave me this.”

“I hope you don’t mind,” Zuko said Aang. “Who was I to refuse Roku?”

“No, she should have it,” Aang agreed. “I know that comes with a lot to live up to but I know that you can do it.”

“I will.”

“Ok, Iz that’s enough excitement for you,” Zuko said more firm than he had been before. “Say goodnight to everyone.”

“I don’t think I can sleep now,”

“I can help with that,” Katara, said bending some water out of her pouch and began glowing around her hand. “You’re going to want to hold her.”

“Katara,” he asked as she touched the young girl’s forehead. “What are you doing to my daughter?”

“It’s an old Water Tribe trick,” she said moving her fingers over Izumi’s browbone. “a little warm water can put a kid straight to sleep.”

“Good to know,” he nodded as he caught Izumi in his arms cradling her as he stood up. “I’ll be back soon. I may be Fire Lord but it’s still a father’s job to tuck her in.” 

Zuko put her to be and pressed a soft kiss to her hair. “Sleep tight little tea leaf, Grandfather Iroh will be watching over you.” When he got back to the courtyard he saw his 4 best friends in the world huddled around the trunk of the ember cherry tree. “What are you guys doing?”

“Waiting for you,” said Toph, taking up an Earth-bending stance. “We wanted to do something for you,” she summoned a statue to the base of the tree made out of white limestone. It was very clearly Iroh, in what looked like his White Lotus garb, he looked peaceful his hand outstretched non-threateningly and his expression was calm. “I hope it’s ok,”

“Yes, thank you, it’s perfect.” He was touched she had thought of it at all. “This is how he’d want to be remembered.”

“There’s something else,” Said Sokka revealing a teapot and 5 cups from behind his back. “Iroh wouldn’t want any of us to be sad, we should celebrate and toast him.”

“Agreed.”

They formed a circle that included the statue as Zuko insisted he be the one to serve them, “A lesson he taught me even before I was banished; never think too highly of yourself that you won’t pour your own tea, or for the people closest to you.”

“Sounds like him,” Toph said when Zuko sat back down, “Who would’ve thought so much would come from the time a weird old man made me tea in the woods. No Offense.”

“None taken,”

“He defended us and the Moon Spirit at the North Pole,” Sokka’s voice was mournful thinking about that night. “Because _someone_ had to kidnap Aang’s body while he was in the spirit world.”

“For the thousandth time I’m sorry about that,”

“But, still he knew that Balance had to come first,”

“We all went through a lot to try to end the war,” Katara looked from the visage of Iroh to Zuko himself. “We all made plenty of mistakes, but we couldn’t have finished it without Iroh,”

“We can’t forget about the most important thing he did.” Aang said. “He never once stopped believing in you.”

“I owe him more than I could ever repay,” Zuko lifted his cup as the others followed his lead. “He was a lot of things over his life, To the Dragon of the West, the man that taught me everything, my father. His was honorable but more than that he was good, he had this incredible warmth, and he knew the true value of friendship and love. To Iroh.”

“To Iroh,”

“I know none of the things we've accomplished together would’ve been possible if it weren’t for him,” Zuko looked at them all in turn. “When we met we were just kids, fighting an adult war. When I think of the person I was back then.”

“We’ve all come a long way,” Aang said taking another sip of his tea. “We’re not those kids anymore.”

“I love you guys,” Zuko’s voice cracked, even after all these years it was still hard to be so open with his feelings and not fear being rejected. “This right here is something for a long time I didn’t believe I could have. It’s what I want Izumi to feel when she thinks about her family. It’s more than the people you’re born to, it’s the people who stand by you, who forgive and believe you can be better than you were before. It’s the ones you choose, and the ones who choose you.”

“When I found out what happened to the monks I’d never felt so lost, Katara pulled me back,” Aang bowed his head. “Nothing can ever replace what your uncle meant to you. We’re your family now Zuko, we’re here to help you in any way we can.”

“I know, you already have,”

When the tea was finished they dispersed and were shown to the guest chambers, Zuko made an attempt to sleep. When he was still awake two hours later he tried meditating to clear his mind; still nothing. The insistent voice in the back of his mind told him he knew what he had to do before the sun rose in the morning. No matter how much he didn’t want to do it.

Eventually, he gave in changed once again and donned a cloak to get out of the Palace without being noticed. A perk of being Fire Lord was knowing the time of the patrol sweeps and how to avoid them. He was almost 5 minutes outside the main wall when the cobblestones beneath him swallowed up to his ankles. “What the?”

“Where are you going?” Toph asked stepping out from around a corner.

“How’d you know?” Zuko asked still struggling to get out of the sink rock. “Thought everyone would be asleep by now. Seriously will you let me out of this?”

“I never sleep much with this many people around.” She released him with a motion of her hand. “Do you have any idea how busy this place is even in the middle of the night?”

“Never really thought about it.”

“So where are you going anyway?”

“There’s something I have to do,” Zuko whistled and not long after the large red dragon Druk landing in front of them. He turned to the blind Earth-bender. “Do you still want that field trip?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s not a big one,” he nodded. “I was intending to do it alone but I could actually use a metal bender.”

“Ok,” she said but then hesitated. “Wait a second, are we going on him?”

“I know you don’t like flying,” Zuko held out a hand. “Don’t let go and I promise you’ll be fine.” They flew fast, as it turns out dragons are faster than bisons and were soon landed well outside the boundaries of the capital city. “We’re here.”

“Ok, but where exactly is here?” Toph quickly jumped down.

“What do you feel?”

“A big tower in a cliffside,” She took a second to use her seismic senses. “Not many people ten, no eleven.”

“And, we’re here to see the one person on the upper floor,” Zuko led her to the main base of the tower. “Come on,”

"Wait," Toph stopped dead in her tracks. "Is that?"

"Yep,"

"And we're here to?"

"Yep," He stopped and turned to her, "If you don't wanna go in with me I get it."

"No way, I'm in."

“Fire Lord Zuko,” said a surprised guard at the door. “We weren’t expecting you.”

“No one knew of my arrival here but me,” Zuko Spoke without stopping. “Ms. Beifong and I are here to see Ozai.”

“Of course, We will escort you to his-“

“No,” he cut the guard off. “We’re going to see him alone.”

“Ok that’s the one thing I miss from growing up rich, people have no choice but to listen to you,” Toph laughed as they made their way up the tower. “How long's it been since the last time you saw him?”

“Since before Izumi was born,” Zuko ignited a fireball in his hand. “I don’t like coming here.”

“Then why are we here?”

“Because as much as I hate it Ozai is a part of who I am,” he said. “My uncle is gone now, it’s time I confront the worst part of myself.”

“I know you put up a wall a lot,” Toph broke the silence as they continued. “Are you doing ok?”

“As ok as I can be right now,” He answered. “You know sometimes I see Sokka and Katara, and I can’t help but feel jealous.”

“What do you mean? Aang and I are the 'only children' of the group.”

“I mean what it’s like to have someone who you’ve known your whole life,” Zuko elaborated. “You know how they care about each other and would anything for each other?”

“Yeah,”

“Azula and I don’t have that,” he said dully. “If we were ever really brother and sister I don’t remember it. Ozai made sure we were pitted against each other since we were little kids. He saw that she had an instinct I didn’t and he used it to control both of us.”

“You’re dad’s a dick,”

“Yep, that about covers it,” he chuckled stopping at the door they were looking for. “It’s time to face him.”

“What?” an irritated voice came from the shadows as the door slammed shut behind them. “Who’s there?”

“Who do you think,” Zuko snarled shooting fire into the wall lantern. “Hello, Father,”

“It’s been a long time, son,” Ozai sneered. Zuko had guessed that losing the throne his bending and life imprisonment wouldn’t be enough to take away his menace. “And who is this your bodyguard?”

“A friend, and the greatest Earth-bender in the world,” he nodded to her. “Toph will you open the bars?”

“What?”

“I know what I’m doing,” he muttered. “Please just do it.”

“Ah,” pieces of the bars flew around his wrists bolting the former Fire Lord to the ground. “Metal-bender.”

“She invented it,” Zuko stepped through the hole in the bars. “Something I learned a long time ago, drawing knowledge from the other nations is strength, not weakness.”

“So is that why you came all this way for the first time in over 10 years?” Ozai asked. “To give me a philosophy lesson?”

“No, your brother died tonight,” Zuko’s voice was quiet and more deadly than it had ever been in his life. “I thought you should know, just in case there is some sliver of you that still cares.”

“Iroh is dead,” Ozai repeated his expression unreadable. “My only regret is I didn’t end him myself.”

“How is it possible he’s gone and you are still alive and well?” He knew the comment was meant to taunt him into attacking, but the days of being his father’s puppet were long gone. “It’s because of him that I could survive. He taught me how to save myself from you.”

“And yet here you are,” he shot back. “Come to me once more.”

“For the final time,” Zuko looked down at the shell of the man that used to terrify him into submission. “I was my daughter’s age when you gave me this. Everyone turned on me except Uncle. I look at her now and I know I could never do that to her.”

“You were always an embarrassment.”

“I’ve spent so many years working to restore honor to the Fire Nation,” He continues speaking as if Ozai had not. “I will make sure history forgets you, none of the greatness or power you chased your entire life will be revered. All anyone will remember is the hatred that almost destroyed the world.”

“And you?” Ozai asked. “Will you live pretending that you really are my failure brother’s child?”

“No, the one inescapable fact is that I am your son,” Zuko said bitterly. “That is a war I’ll be fighting every day for the rest of my life. I will fight to never become you. Toph, will you open the wall?”

“On it,”

“This is the last time you will see me or anything outside of this cage,” she said as Ozai craned his head to see the stars and full moon outside. “You’ve got no power, no bending, nothing. The world is moving on without you, the legacy that will be remembered is mine and my daughter’s, not Sozin, not Azulan, and not you.”

Toph closed up the rock wall and returned to the cage to its original form after Zuko exited it. “Goodbye, Ozai.”

Without another word the two left the cell as they heard the angry voice for Zuko to come back and finish him if he had the nerve.

“I’ll ask you this again,” Toph stopped him on the stairs. “are you ok?”

“Yes, I can feel it, I’m not under his control anymore,” Zuko gestured to his scar. “Ever since the day he gave me this there’s been a piece of me that’s tied to him. Now I know I can wear it as a reminder of everything I’ve survived.”

“You do remember I’m blind right?” she asked exasperatedly. “When you do that all I can really tell is that you’re pointing to your face.”

“Sorry,” Zuko took her hand and put it to the left side of his face so she could feel the remnants of the burn. “I was challenged to a fire duel and when I realized I was meant to face him I refused to fight back.”

“Did it hurt?”

“Yeah, the smell was worse than the pain,” he let out a hollow laugh. “The worst thing was that it was my own father that did it. pretty sure Azula cheered”

“And I thought my family had problems,” she tried to sound as sympathetic as she could. “You were right, worst father ever.”

“I know you don’t have the greatest relationship with your dad,” he said as they reached the entrance of the tower. “He made mistakes trying to shelter you so much, but it was done out of love. Ozai was never capable of loving anyone.”

“You were right with what you said before,” she gave him an affectionate punch to the arm. “Family is the people you choose.”

“Yeah, I like my choices,” he said as Toph launched herself back onto Druk. “We should be able to get back in time for time to sleep before dawn. I can figure out a quieter place for you if you want.”

“Nah, I finally got my field trip, I’m good.”

He took a moment to look at the stars before they started flying back to the palace. “Don’t worry Uncle, I’m gonna be ok."

**Author's Note:**

> Phew... I think I got dehydrated solely from crying in writing this I Love Iroh and Zuko so much this was so hard to write but it was strangely therapeutic  
> Hope I did all these great character justice Hope you enjoyed PLEASE Review I need a refill of good feelings after this one
> 
> A/N if anyone is wondering why I didn't involve people like Ursa (honestly she just didn't fit there) or a mother for Izumi, We-ell... Ok I can't stand Mai Zuko deserved better than ending up with someone who was his abusive sister's stooge and if I couldn't have him end up with Katara like they should've I refuse to mention a wife at all


End file.
